


Combing a Cat

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Unrelated YukiSayo Shorts [25]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Established Relationship, F/F, brief background mention of tsugulisa, implied sexual relationship, ooc smug Sayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Sayo has finally taught Yukina how to use a Roomba, but there are still many things for Yukina to learn - like how to dry her own hair.





	Combing a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busy lately that I can only post fics I've pre-written previously. Hopefully I'll have some free time for myself starting tomorrow, then I can start writing the two slow-burn fics I have in mind. After writing so many one-shots, I think a multi-chapter is due.

Since living with Yukina, Sayo found that Yukina’s strive for perfection was reserved for music and hardly reached into any other aspect of her daily life.

It wasn’t that Yukina was particularly lazy. She sometimes used the excuse. She wasn’t “the best” at something because she wanted to “concentrate on music instead”. Sayo quickly learned that Yukina was simply _bad_ at most things. In high school, Imai-san had said Yukina was bad at studying. Sayo hadn’t believed her then, but it was most likely true. If they bought a dozen chicken wings for three meals Yukina would think they had six per meal. She had no skills in math whatsoever. She would also constantly misplace things and go scrambling for them because her memory only worked for the melodies of rock songs. Her life would be a mess without people looking after her.

This was not sustainable, so Sayo started training Yukina to perform at least the most basic of tasks. She could now use the rice cooker, microwave, and oven, so she could at least avoid starvation when Sayo wasn’t home to cook. She now washed the dishes and set the table, which was some help at least after she got over the phase of breaking every ceramic that ever came in contact with her fingers. And after destroying three Roombas, she had gotten the hang of using them. Their current one had lasted three months thus far, touch wood. Sayo had even managed to get Yukina to put her shoes in the cupboard when she removed them and sort out her own laundry. Pretty amazing stuff.

But there was one thing Yukina was still terrible at – drying her own hair. To be fair, Yukina’s hair was long. It reached down to her waist. But her hair was straight and soft unlike Sayo’s unruly masses. It should be a walk in the park to take care of. Nope. Not for the genius songstress. For one, Yukina wasn’t all that flexible. There was a spot on the back of her head that she couldn’t really reach with the blow drier. And did she care? Of course not. She’d just go to sleep like that and get her pillow all wet. One day, she’d get a fungal infection of the scalp or something. She would also miss the very top of her head and the ends. The ends were especially bothersome, because Yukina liked to cuddle up to Sayo in her sleep and the wet locks would get all over Sayo’s PJs, which sucked. She tried teaching Yukina how to dry her hair properly. Yukina ended up whirling her own hair into the intake fan of the blow drier and nearly setting it on fire. Sayo decided that she couldn’t take the risk of it happening again, so she accepted responsibility over drying Yukina’s hair every night.

Well, if Sayo were being honest, she actually enjoyed having this moment between them on a regular basis. Yukina was really quite like a cat. She would come to you if she wanted to be touched, but otherwise, she wasn’t huge on physical intimacy. Sayo heard stories from Hazawa-san about how Imai-san loved hugs and they spent most of their time together cuddling and holding hands. That would be unimaginable for Yukina. So, it was nice to have an excuse to play with Yukina’s hair. Sayo ran through it with a comb first, making sure she got all the knots without tugging too hard and hurting Yukina in the process. When they first started this arrangement, Yukina would tense up when Sayo combed her hair, but now she seemed to have more trust in Sayo’s skills, relaxing her head and letting Sayo tip it to her convenience.

Sayo then turned on the blow drier and started working it down Yukina’s hair while she ran her fingers through with her free hand. Sayo loved the texture. So silky and…maybe it was a little too slippery tonight. Sayo took her fingers out of Yukina’s hair to inspect them, causing Yukina to turn around and look at her questioningly.

“Yukina, you have to wash out the shampoo more thoroughly, okay?” Sayo said.

“But I already washed it.”

“For how long?”

“I don’t know…ten seconds?”

Sayo sighed. “Please wash it for longer.”

“Twenty seconds then.”

“No. You should wash it for far longer than it took you to put on the shampoo. And please don’t just stand under the shower when you say you are washing it. You have to run your fingers through the hair to make sure all the shampoo has been rinsed off.”

“…Okay,” Yukina answered sheepishly, turning back around so that Sayo once again had access to her hair. Sayo wondered if it was worth drying the rest of the hair or should she just drag Yukina back to the bathroom to get the shampoo off. It wasn’t _too_ bad, she supposed. This would be so unhealthy for her hair in the long run, but Sayo doubted Yukina would go bald overnight.

“You know…”

“Hmm?” Sayo answered, not exactly catching what Yukina had been saying. Yukina dipped her head lower to stare at her own nails.

“…you should’ve just come with me into the shower.”

“Eh?”

Yukina refused to say more. Sayo couldn’t see her expression, but…

“Yukina, your ears are turning red.”

“That must be because you are pointing the blow drier at them.”

Because Sayo had been preoccupied with speaking, she had the blow drier pointed up to the ceiling.

Yukina was a terrible liar, but what was the point of calling her out for it? Sayo shut off the blow drier, causing Yukina to turn towards her again – only enough to glance at Sayo anyway. She was still trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Sayo unplugged the blow drier and put it down. She reached a hand out to Yukina.

“Shall we?”

“Shall we what?”

“You wanted me to come with you into the shower.”

“That’s…that’s not what…It’s only to rinse off the shampoo!”

Yukina prided herself on never being afraid to speak her mind, so to have her turn into a stuttering mess was quite a feat.

But it was cute. So damn cute.

“That is what we will be doing. To get that shampoo rinsed off. Unless you want to do something more?”

Yukina slapped away Sayo’s hand and stamped off into the bathroom. She did leave the door unlocked though.

Sayo couldn’t help a snicker before she stepped in.


End file.
